New Player in the Game
by SevenSypher
Summary: After being away from Ikebukuro for a while, Kansho has finally decided it was time to go back and confront his past, finding that things have took drastic changes since then. Along the way he runs into the weirdos and gangsters the city has to offer. Meeting up with new characters, and old as he goes. Mixing up with events in their daily lives, all while trying to reach his goal.


New Player in the Game

Chapter 1:

"Ikebukuro, a city of sin, a city of vice, a city of love. Ikebukuro, home."

The streets of Ikebukuro echoed with the sounds of car horns, the night lit up with street lights, and the gleaming windows of skyscrapers. People walked the sidewalks in the dozens. Yellow, blue, red, and a multitude of other neon colors littered the crowd. The color gangs were at it again, but when were they not? A dangerous place this district was. Crime on every corner, down the alley to his right he heard the crack of a wooden bat breaking, the scream of pain sounding not even seconds after. He took a sharp turn, diving into the darkness of the side street. The boy swaggered down it as if he owned the place. Up ahead was the source of the cry. Four thugs decked out in light green garb stood over a young man bleeding from his scalp on the ground. Their supposed leader had a girl pinned against the wall only a few feet away.

At the sight of the new comer the gang members turned on him. The one holding piece of a splintered bat raised the broken stick at him with an evil look. "Who the hell are you?" He growled out.

Without answering, the intruder simply flashed the gangster a wicked grin and walked straight up to him. The bat now pressed against his chest, his cold blue eyes meeting the man's brown ones.

"I said; Who the hell-" Sidestepping the bat, he brought his knee up into the gangster's stomach. With a stricken cry, blood splattered on the concrete at his feet. Spinning on the tip of his left foot, the man's body twisted in a 180 degree angle, the heel of his foot slamming into the chin of the advancing gangster to his left. Said gangster stumbled back in pain, hands covering his face, blood oozing from between his fingers. His knees hitting the ground with a thud.

"The name's Kansho." The intruder, Kansho, smirked at the other two gangsters. The leader pushed himself off the wall, the girl falling to her knees in fear as the man growled at Kansho in a rage.

"You think you can come into Green Swirl territory and think you can do this to my-" The leader's mouth clamped shut as the soft sound of a gun cocking clicked in the alley way. This close it was audible even over the honks, and screeches of cars.

Kansho, smiling like a maniac in the low light, waved the gun in front of his face. It was a small 9mm pistol, but even that had power to kill. Without a sound he pointed the muzzle at the back of the head of the man doubled over.

"One more word, and this man dies." Waving his left hand nonchalantly through the air, he felt his hand tighten around the gun's handle. Adrenaline rushed through his veins. It had been too long since he had fled this lovely city, well fled isn't the correct word... but that's beside the point. People acted as if they forgot his face in this part of Japan, the thought brought a chuckle to Kansho's lips, it was time to make first impressions all over again in the Tokyo underground!

The Green Swirl gang leader looked horrified. The other standing member was backing away slowly, coming to stand beside his boss. His face was hilarious! The third one on the ground had began a crawling retreat to his friends, leaving the doubled over man at the mercy of Kansho's firearm.

Eyes glowing with mischief as he pointed his pale, spidery finger at the leader. "You're the boss of this little clique, right!?" Hand waved to the others, including them in his dialogue. "So make some bossy decisions here! But remember one wrong move, and your friend bites the dust! Hurhurhur~"

"You-" The leader started.

"I told you not to say another word!" The report of the pistol cracked through the air, shattering the sounds of cars and people beneath his oppressing bang. Light from the muzzle illuminated the dim alley for a mere second, smoke sizzling up from it's barrel, the lovely smell of gun powder filling the cramped space.

The girl screamed at the top of her lungs, the three criminals joined in with her chorus of screeching. Each turning in a spin and bolting down the alley with their tails between their legs. The doubled over gangster yelped as well, and fell to the ground in a fetal position. Tears streaming down his face.

"Hurhurhur~! It was only a blank!" Kansho said full of laughter, again waving the gun before his face. His finger clicking the action again giving out the soft click. Face melting into a serious scold as he spoke again. "But the next one is real."

Jumping to his feet as if he was not pained in the first place, the man sprinted down the alley, his arms flailing as he howled in fear. Oh it had been to long! Kansho thought to himself, so long he had spent away from this glorious city!

Tucking the gun in his jacket, he tilted his head at the frightened girl as she attempted to stammer out something along the lines of "Thank...you..."

"You think I did that for you? Ha!" Kansho gestured at the bleeding boy on the ground, as if he was nothing but a bump on the concrete. "Pick up your lover, and get your ass out of here."

Scrambling to her feet, the girl quickly helped her friend up. He seemed groggy, blood spilling down the side of his head. His scalp plastered with red gore. But he seemed alive, so that was something he had on the other side of the field.

As he watched them hobble away into the darkness, back out towards the lights of the streets, Kansho smirked to himself. He spread his arms wide in the loneliness of the alley way. He felt as if he could absorb the entire of Ikebukuro into him, and again make his name known throughout this paradise on Earth!

Coming back to himself, Kansho pulled up the hood on his jacket. It was time to leave before the cops came to investigate the gunshot.

Izaya sprinted down the street, shoving people out of his way, or simply tossing them behind him in an effort to ditch his pursuer. Shouts of anger, and distress filled the air behind him, yelps of people jumping from his path rang out before the dashing man. He didn't bother to glance over his shoulder at the maniac chasing him, a smirk etched across his face. This was the true meaning of fun!

The gun shot echoed throughout the buildings of Tokyo. Instantly setting the scene for a panic. Pedestrians darted in all directions, looking for cover from an unseen assassin. Public safety was thrown to the wind as people trampled others to get out of the area. How perfect! The dark haired male grinned in glee, the shot had came from up ahead! This would be wonderful!

Making a sharp turn on his toes, Izaya skidded into the alley on the balls of his feet. Immediately darting down the charging through the small backstreet. Up ahead stood a man in his early twenties. Dressed in a long black jacket, with white clips around the sleeves, and helm. He wore baggy, light blue jeans, and black tennis shoes.

Strange, despite the gunshot, and the amount of blood splattered across the concrete, there was no sign of a body. Only the man standing there with his hood pulled up.

As he neared the figure, it turned on him. Izaya stumbled to a stop, his hands going out in an clumsy fashion, he caught himself from face-planting on the pavement, and stood up straight. This was a face he hadn't seen in a long... long time.

"Izaya-itoko...?" Beneath the hood the man's pale face appeared shocked, but only for a second, then his blue eyes narrowed into cold, blue slits. Glaring daggers at Izaya. Hand sliding into his coat.

Flicking his hand from his pocket, Izaya sent a flurry of index cards in the man's face. "I would love to stay and talk, but I have to run!" With that, the infomation broker twisted, and zipped down the alley without glancing back. Making another turn to the right at the end, and disappearing into the sprawling mass that was Ikebukuro.

Kansho's eyes followed Izaya as he slipped away into city. He readied himself to follow the agile lowlife, growling out loud in anger.

"Izaya-itoko, you-!"

"BASTARD!" A blood-lusting roar came up from behind him. Looking over his shoulder, Kansho had to do a double-take. Down at the mouth of the alley stood a blonde dressed as a bartender, a cut across his cheek, blood dribbling down the side of his face. Soaking the white, collared shirt he wore was stained red with his blood, and the black vest carried an even darker shade now. In his hands was a streetlight, it's bulb still flickering on the end of it.

"Look what you did to the clothes my brother gave me! I'm going to beat you to a pulp!" The blonde yelled with a rage, pointing angerly at Kansho.

Kansho spread his arms wide, and looked around the tight street in confusion for a second. His eyes coming gaze down at his own body. "Curse these devilish good looks..." He muttered beneath his breath. He had the look of an Orihara. Slender body, black hair, even the facial structure. Only his blue eyes and hairstyle differentiating him from the others.

The blonde advanced down the alley opening, his hand clenching on the steel lamppost. Crushing it beneath his grip, the horrid screech of metal ripping filling the tight area to the brim.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Kansho held up his hands in a show of innocence. Surely this man saw the difference between him and the snake-like bastard!? "I'm not Izaya, man, you have to believe me."

"You think just because you change jackets you can fool me, Iz-a-ya-kunnnnn?" The man hissed out through clenched teeth, pronouncing the name with emphasis. "I told you if I saw your no good face in Ikebukuro again, I'D KILL YOU!"

Releasing a roar that sounded as if the heavens were crashing down, the psycho lobbed the lamppost down the alley as if it were a javelin. Swooshing to the side, with just seconds to spare, the spiraling post soared pass Kansho. Flying the course of the alley, it slammed into the second story of a building on the other end. A crash along with a rain of glass, and plaster marked it's point of entry.

Kansho threw his hands up with an exaggerated sigh. "I've only been back in the city for a day, and you're the second person who's threatened to kill me!" He turned to give the blonde one of his brilliant smiles.

"Whoa, you move fast- SHITTTTTT!" Eyes going wide as the blonde rushed down the alley with extreme speed. Kansho had no time to react when the man's fist slammed into his stomach, lifting his feet off the ground his calm words expelled into a scream. Pain lanced across his body from just the blonde's punch, a strong one this bartender was!

Kansho felt himself flying, following the path of the streetlight from earlier. He spiraled down the alley with a scream crawling out of his lungs. His back slamming into the window above the wreckage from earlier, shattering the weak stuff to pieces, flipping through it, until finally hitting the wall in the back of the room with a thud. He had no control over his movements as his body smeared down the wall, knees impacted the floor a second later. Pain arcing up his body. A groan escaping his parted lips.

Bringing a hand up to wipe the blood from his lips, Kansho turned his head to the side and spit out a glob of crimson goo. With a grunt, he pushed himself to his feet, and gave his head a shake. His unkempt hair tangling around him as he shook it.

Stumbling over to the edge, Kansho pressed his palm against the beam to support himself as he leaned over the broke wall to look down below. No sign of the bartender! Maybe he had gotten bored, and ran off. Or grew a damn brain, and chased after the real Izaya instead.

What the hell is that?

"Yikes!" Swinging back against the wall, going prone against it, Kansho ducked his head low. A snack vending machine came barreling through the hole, ripping out a huge chunk up above, plaster raining down on the opening. The metal box tumbled through the office building, finally slamming into the wall at the back that Kansho had just had the pleasure of meeting. Except the vending machine sailed through the thing, smashing the wall to pieces in it's wake.

"GET OUT HERE AND FIGHT ME, YOU LOWLIFE PIECE OF SHIT!" Came the bartender's angry call.

"I don't even know you!" Kansho called out. Not daring to move from his wall just yet, then again the blonde could probably easily smash the thing with little to no effort.

"ARGH!" With a great bound, the man landed in the opening, teetering on the edge of it for a second as he tried to get his balance on the cracked concrete.

Seeing the light of opportunity shining bright before him, Kansho took it without hesitation. Twisting his body in a complete 360, he brought his leg up, his heel slamming into the blonde's chest. Propelling him over the edge of the building, his growl of anger muffling as he fell.

A moment later the horrid sound of a body impacting a car from great heights came to sing in Kansho's ears. Next came the panic alarm from said car, and finally filling in the mix was the sound of police sirens.

To his right the red and blue flashing lights rounded the corner. Their sirens screeching as they skidded to a stop out in front of the office building he stood in. From this view point he could also see the police swarm the mouth of the alleyway.

Down below he saw the officers move in, guns raised, at the blonde, who lay in a heap on the top of a smashed car. With little effort, the blonde stood up and angled his glare at the cracked up building. From somewhere behind the blockade of noisy sirens, and flashing lights came a dark skinned man with dread locks. Dressed out in a brown suit, and gold dangling from his neck. He got into a discussion with the cops.

But that was all Kansho cared to view for today. Looking the blonde in the eyes from this height made him feel powerful, he flashed the man a wicked grin, angled to fingers at his eyebrows and flicked them at the bartender.

"Funny how the cops come after a madman nearly kills me..." He mutters to himself, running through the building, looking for a second exit. Best not to take the front, to many people, to many cops, to many questions. And in a few minutes they would be searching this place for the whereabouts of the shooter, and the blonde's opponent. To many questions.

Kansho took the stairs three at a time, bounding down them in search of a fire exit, or something of the type. Luck appeared to be in his favor today! Up ahead was a big grey door, with red illuminated letters atop it reading 'EXIT.' Lovely!

He pushed the thing open, and stepped out onto a balcony overlooking the city. Kansho stopped in his traps, his hands gripping the railing as he leaned forward, attempting to swallow the entire city in his gaze. Inhaling the arid air of the place through his nostrils, Kansho sighed out. He realized he had no place to go now...

A chilly breeze blew through the streets. Reaching up to grab his hood, Kansho pulled it over his head. A piece of paper tumbling from the top of it, and catching the air. Almost drifting away in the breeze, but Kansho's hand wrapping around it before it could leave him.

Bringing it close to his face, he read the business card with a scold. Scribbled across the crumbled paper was the name Izaya Orihara, along with a phone number and address. Crumbling the card up in his hands, Kansho was ready to throw it over the edge. But he had no better option, so instead stuffed it in his pocket.

"Well I guess it's time for an actual family reunion, cousin..." Gripping the rails in his hands, Kansho vaulted over it, and made his way through the bustling streets of Ikebukuro, Tokyo.

How was it? Kansho is my OC, sure that's obvious though. If you liked it drop a review, fav, or a follow!


End file.
